


i wish i was good enough

by anikaa



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Talking About Life, but he has gilbert so it's gonna be fine, if you want to see then it's there, no spoilers but anyway go and read manga, oz is sad so it's sad, ship is implied, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikaa/pseuds/anikaa
Summary: "Gilbert laughed at that time, he wasn't sure if anyone could be able to get into Oz’s heart. Nightray after two years still didn't made it."





	i wish i was good enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my pandora hearts fic, and it's fluffy, because manga is just full of pain. If you want to you can leave a comment and tell me what you think about that!! I hope you will enjoy!

Gilbert was surprised, when he became Oz servant. He was still a kid then, he was only fourteen, and he wasn't sure if he is gonna be good at being someone that important. He only knew, that he have to protect Oz, even for a cost of his own life. But he was fine with that.

But Gilbert felt, that Oz is that kind of person, who doesn't care what will happen with his life. Oz was nice, he was likable, but Gil found out, that Oz really wasn’t sure about that, and that he thinks, that his life isn’t that important. He heard even, that Oz is saying bad things about yourself. Everyone thought that it’s just a joke, because Oz was saying it really often, and just laughed about that. But Gilbert knew, that this isn’t quite true. He tried even talk to him about it, but Oz was saying, that it’s not even important, and that it’s gonna be fine.

Nightray had a soft spot for Oz. He knew almost everything about him. Which coffee is his favourite, what he like doing before sleep, or which is his favourite quotes from “Holy Knight”. He even knew, that Oz, whenever is sad, is hiding in his base of pillows and blankets, and he won't allow anybody to came close to it.

He didn't saw, when winter came, and Oz wasn't anywhere around. He asked everyone if they saw him, but nobody knew anything.

He smiled a bit at that. It's Oz, he is perfect in hiding emotions and himself too.

"I know where you are." Gilbert said calmly, and then he came to Oz’s room. Oz gave him a key, when he asked him about being his servant.

Oz said then, that it's the key to his heart.

Gilbert laughed at that time, he wasn't sure if anyone could be able to get into Oz’s heart. Nightray after two years still didn't made it. But he was doing his best to know Oz as good as he can. It might not be as easily as he wanted to, but he knew that the time will come.

In the middle of the room was base of pillows and blankets.

Gilbert sighed at that, "Oz? Are you there?"

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

Gilbert smiled at that, he loved how he and Oz always were trying to argue with each other, "Can I come in, to your kingdom?"

He heard a little laugh, "Of course you can, you are my servant, and it's almost like my prince."

Gilbert went inside, and it was like always. Everything was glowing and shining, it was weird, while looking that outside, every blanket was black and dark, "I would say that you are my emo prince, Oz.”

Oz just smiled at that, and he put his head on Gil’s shoulder, while holding his book.

"Don't say, that you are reading Holy Knight again." Gilbert laughed, "You will know every line by now."

"But Gilbert, you don't understand! Now it's arc about Edgar! He is so cool! I wonder, what will happen to him! His values and lifetime are so wonderful, and he is just too awesome. He always is “_ putting others before oneself _”. I just love him." Oz said delighted, "I wish I could meet him someday..."

"Oz, but you knew, that he is just book character, right? He doesn’t even exist!" Gilbert started, when Oz fell on him, "What the fuc-"

"Gil, you are no fun," Oz started, hugging him. "And you are only sixteen, and you are my servant, you can't use bad words!"

Gilbert smiled, "I'm sorry, my prince."

"Don't say it like that, we are equal, if i'm prince, you have to be prince too."

Gilbert just let Oz lying at him, while Oz was reading his lovely book, and they stayed calm.

Then, Oz just sighed, "I'm a bit scared, you know? About this all ceremony, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

"Are you an idiot?" Gilbert asked, like he didn't believe what he heard.

Oz blinked twice. "Probably."

"You are more an emo than you look like." Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair, "You will make it. I'm with you, so you will make it. We will make it."

"Ehh," Oz laid down on Gil’s lap. "If you say so, but you don't even try to leave me alone, alright?"

"I couldn’t do that to you, Oz. And you know that."

Oz closed his eyes, "Mhm, that's right. I'm gonna sleep now, so don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Oz."

"Mhm."

Then, Oz fell asleep. Gilbert was looking at him, trying to think what was in Oz's mind.

It was just so hard. Gilbert laid on a pillow, and he didn't noticed when he fell asleep.

  


~~~

He didn't even saw, when everything has happened.

It was over. They could just be happy again.

Gilbert felt like he was about to cry.

But then Oz wasn't nowhere to find. Again.

Gilbert just smiled, and he ran into their old room. Oz was building his base of pillows.

"Oz, you are building a fort without me? How dare you?"

Then, Oz turned away and looked at him, with a smile "So come and help me!"

They build it, just smiling and talking. Just being happy. "You know, I'm twenty four, are you sure I will get inside it? I'm a way higher now, I'm not that small as you!"

"You fuckin-"

Gilbert put his hand on his face, "A prince and telling bad words? Prince Oz, you shouldn't do that!"

"..."

And then, Oz just laughed. It was such a nice sound, and Gilbert heard it years ago. It was like a truly laugh.

He was laughing with him, because he was just so so happy, that he heard Oz's laugh.

Finally, they could be really happy.

And they were happy together.

  
  



End file.
